FAQ
FAQ stands for Frequently Asked Questions! Be sure to check out the Beginner's Guide and any linked pages, as these may provide you with more in-depth information. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments below! UNDER CONSTRUCTION How many fairies can I own / when do I get more fairies? You can own up to 4 fairies. You get a new fairy at levels 25, 65, and 90. How much experience will it take me to get to level ____? See the page Levels for information on exp needed to the next level / cumulative exp. I want to get experience fast, what should I do? The general rule of thumb is that Errands give more exp per hour than Work, which gives more exp per hour than Study. So if you want to level fast, use errands. Keep in mind that: *the longer the errand, the less exp it gives per hour *when it comes to Work, some jobs give more jewels at the cost of exp (for instance, Cosmo's stakeout) while others give more exp at the cost of less jewels. The jobs that give the most exp per hour are Yandere and Warrior jobs. See the work page for in-depth details. *motivation hugely affects the amount of exp you can get How many friends can I have? You start off with 10(? confirm?) friend slots, and are able to add an additional friend each time you level up. What's the benefit to having friends? There's plenty! *You can send messages to friends that are not the default 5 messages you can send to other people *You get double the experience when fairy talking or bothering friends, and double jewels for using fairy magic on them *You earn friend points, which are used in the friend point gacha *You can quickly access/visit friend's fairies Can I talk to people in this game? All I see are 5 default message types! Yes! If you have a user as a friend, then you can send them longer customized messages! You start off with a 50(?) character limit, but if you log in every day for a week, you can send messages up to 140(?) characters! (Note that if you miss a log-in day, this character limit resets!) I just sent a message to someone and it's telling me I can't send another one. You have to wait ten minutes between sending messages to the same user. It says I can "bother" this person's fairy - should I? Yes! Please read the page on Motivation as this is a huge aspect of the game which can help you get way more out of your study/work/errands! Make sure to bother all of a person's fairies if they have more than one, too! However, there are certain times you should not bother people. Do not bother people: *if their fairies are at 200 motivation *if there is very little time left on their study/work/errand (10 minutes or less, unless you are certain that they are online) What do these colored borders around the item mean? Items have rarities from 1★ - 5★. *1★, 2★, and 4★ items have pink borders/backgrounds. *3★ items can be synthesized and have a blue border. *Items which have been synthesized into a new outfit have a purple border. *5★ items are the hardest to obtain and have gold borders. Whoa, this fairy is wearing a cool item! What is it called? You can check out what a fairy is wearing by hitting profile on the top right and navigating down to their 'style.' Tapping on an icon lets you see an item's name. By the way, tapping on that icon (or any other icon in the game) usually lets you see a preview of the item! Okay, but where did they get that item? If you really want to know where an item came from and you can't figure it out, feel free to leave a message on the describing the item or attaching a screenshot, and one of us will point you in the right direction! Do note that most items in this game cycle out and retire and are not obtainable later on. This back accessory keeps covering my fairy's hair in a weird way! Did you know that the hair sits on its own layer? If you slot an item in the front (either face or back acc), it will sit in front of the hair layer. If you slot an item in the back slot, it will sit behind the hair! (This is useful for things like glasses, earrings, wings, or big back accessories.) This person seems to be wearing a ton more items than there are slots. How are they doing this? You can create background 'sets' that are a combination of a background and up to 4 other items. To do this, go to change clothes --> click on the background item --> to custom backgrounds, then select a set, and start experimenting! This can free up your fairy to wear extra accessories, and can allow for some interesting layering! Does the 3x tie-up work for the whole event? Yes! As long as you have it equipped to a fairy and you are progressing through stages on that fairy, the tie-up will continue to work even in the second half of the event. Category:Game Mechanics